


Awake?

by mrsmischief



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a drabble, and then I got carried away... More Magnus cuteness, no warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake?

All you knew was darkness. Darkness and pain. A dull, aching pain somewhere in your body. You weren't even too sure where. But you were certain it was there.

That, and the constant beeping noise that was surely coming from miles away. It was so quiet and blurred, and still so... bloody annoying. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep yourself, dammit.

Your body felt strange, even in the half-consciousness you were swimming in. Relaxed and strained at the same time. And weird, just weird. As if something was missing.

Perhaps something was! Your mind began to search for sensations from everywhere in your body, one part at a time. Left leg? Check. Right leg? Check. Left arm? Check. Right arm? Check. Head? Obviously, check. Torso? Check.

Everything seemed to be fine.

And still it wasn't. The pain wasn't just physical, it was emotional, too.

But what was it? You struggled to know, to remember, but it was too much of an effort, and you could feel your grip on consciousness was slipping, and the darkness got even darker again. No...

*

"Beep." That's what you heard, when you regained your consciousness again, finally. Sweet, lovely beep, so welcome now. But you heard something else, too, this time. You heard voices.

"How is she?" you heard a male voice ask. It was so familiar, and yet you couldn't bring yourself to remember. But you knew you loved that voice and its owner. You loved him, and you wanted him closer to you, you wanted him there. You wanted him to hold your hand, to tell you it's all okay. You wanted him, and yet you didn't quite remember. Fucked up, much?

"She's good, she's recovering brilliantly. It shouldn't be too long until she wakes up," you heard a female voice reply. That one was unknown to you, but it was soft and quiet and you liked it, too. She sounded nice.

You hated her words, though. She was wrong. You were already awake! Could they not see, not notice? You wanted to scream, but all that came out of your mouth was a laboured breath. You slipped back into sweet, dreamless sleep.

*

Third time, it was okay. This time, you could even open your eyes. Slowly, awkwardly, but still, they were opening, and you could see again. See the white ceiling above you, the lamp that shone too bright into your eyes. You tried to lift your hand to cover them from the light, but you were too weak, too tired. Your hand didn't even move from the bed.  
  
But another one did. Another hand touched yours, and you turned your head slightly to the left, using your last bit of strength to see the face you knew you'd see. The familiar features. The worried eyes, the relieved smile. The golden curls. Magnus.

"Hey," you whispered, your voice a croaky mess, almost inaudible. But he smiled, oh how he smiled as he greeted you.   
"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" he asked.   
"Like shit."  
"That'll pass, don't worry. You're going to be fine. The doctors said your body just needs a bit of time, there's nothing really wrong. They've given you some pretty strong meds, though. "   
His words should have calmed you, assured you, but instead you felt panic rising inside you. It clutched your chest and made your heart pump faster, gripping your lungs into its cold grip.

"Magnus..." you said, eyes wide with terror.   
"What about... The baby?"

You had finally remembered. You knew why you were there. In the hospital. You knew what was missing. It was the other life, the life that had been inside you for months now, growing and becoming a part of you. That was gone. And you felt... empty. And scared. Scared more than ever before.

To your surprise, his smile widened. Yet, you couldn't calm your beating heart until he spoke.   
"She's fine. Healthy. All is good. She's perfect," he said, choking a bit with the last word. A proud father, your husband seemed to be.   
"It all went well. The birth, I mean. Just minor complications, that's all. And then you blacked out... I was so worried," he said, squeezing your hand tighter.  
"But they said you'd be fine, that you'd only need a bit of time to recover from the physical effort and the shock it gave to your body. So I stayed here, running back and forth between your room and the room she's in, the room with all those babies."

You smiled at him, feeling the exhaustion creeping on your mind again. Not yet, you told it, not yet... I have something to say.   
"Can I see her?" you asked, receiving an eager nod from Magnus.  
"Of course, when you're ready. When you can actually stay awake," he chuckled, noticing how you struggled to keep your eyes open.   
"She has your eyes," he said then, adoration and love clear in his voice. "And my nose. Hair... I don't know yet. She's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my life."

You felt the sleep catching up on you, and yawned, unable to keep your eyes open anymore.  
"Sleep, my love," Magnus whispered, leaning forward to kiss you cheek. From there, he moved to your forehead, planting another soft kiss there. And finally, one to your lips.   
"We won't be going anywhere. Next time you wake up she'll be here, too. Our sweet little baby girl."

You smiled, and nodded.   
"I'll dream of her."


End file.
